


So & Too Long

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Waiting [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Embarrassed Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Talks, My First Work in This Fandom, Proposal Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Derek thinks Stiles is asleep and speaks to him, as it turns out Stiles wasn't asleep.





	So & Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous - 
> 
> Stiles has his head on Derek's lap and Derek playing with his hair thinking he's asleep so he tells him how much he loves him and wants to marry him but Stiles hears him.

Derek stretches his legs out in front of him and rests them on the coffee table, his eyes are glued on the TV that’s currently playing an old star wars movie that Stiles had insisted they watch together as he absentmindedly runs his fingers through Stiles’ thick dark brown hair. 

In a way he’s glad Stiles’ had made him watch the damn movie because not half an hour previous Erica had called trying to get him to go out clubbing with her, which sounds like the least fun ever but he has a hard time saying no to her but he had the excuse of watching the movie with Stiles. It was a shit excuse but it still worked, she hung up after calling them boring and he smirked knowing that it would now either be Scott or Lydia getting the call.

“We should probably make it up to Erica tomorrow.” Derek says as he twirls a strand around his finger. “She sounded pretty desperate, Boyd’s been out of town for a few weeks now.” He says and awaits Stiles’ answer, when he doesn’t get one he looks down at him curled up on the couch beside him with his head in his lap and rolls his eyes at the sight of his closed eyes.

“Of course you’re asleep, huh?” Derek rumbles. “You whine at me to watch this stupid movie and then you just sleep through it, asshole.” He grumbles, wincing at calling the movie stupid because the last time he did that Stiles argued with him about it for almost an hour, explaining why the movie is so great and calling Derek a range of colourful names. Derek laughs lightly to himself at the memory of when in his anger, Stiles told him he was going to make a PowerPoint on why it’s so great and Derek shut him up by grabbing his face and kissing him until he was moaning into his mouth and clawing at his back through his shirt.

“You’re lucky I love you or I would wake you up by shoving this pillow in your face and then I’d leave you here to finish the stupid movie by yourself.” He grumbles as he shifts slightly, cracking his neck to prevent an oncoming cramp, what he doesn’t see is the way Stiles desperately tries to cover up his smirk.

Derek is quiet for a few minutes as a particular scene of the movie catches his eye and he actually manages to pay attention to the movie for a few minutes. _Unlike you_ he thinks as he looks at down at Stiles again after pealing his eyes away from the TV.

Derek ends up smiling at him again when his nose twitches. “I love you, so much.” He whispers and pushes some of his hair away from Stiles’ forehead. “Never cared about anyone like I do for, would do anything for you, be a good boyfriend and such.” He mumbles as he runs his fingers over his moles and freckles. The words aren’t new, he’s said something along the same lines to his boyfriend many times.

Derek’s brow furrows at the word ‘boyfriend’ because it’s been ‘boyfriend’ for so long, nearly three years now. He’s always known that he wanted to marry Stiles, the guy is the best thing that ever happened to him, Derek loves him, he loves him so much, he just never knew when he wanted to marry him.

But now as he watches Stiles in his lap and touches his soft hair as he looks over the features of the guy’s face that he just adores so much.

“I’m going to marry you one day.” He mumbles. “You’re going to be my husband and I’m going to be yours.” He says as he rests his head back against the couch and closes his own eyes. “I’ll propose to you soon.” 

“You better.” Stiles is suddenly saying, startling Derek and making him look down at him with wide eyes, finding Stiles looking right back at him. “Been waiting for you to for a long time, been wondering if I should just do it since you’re taking your sweet time.” He tells him, his eyes lit up with mirth and a smirk spread over his lips.

Derek’s cheeks flush in a deep blush and his gut swirls with embarrassment. “Well you better not, I’m going too.” He replies, trying to act casual even though his stomach his full of nervous butterflies. “Now shut up and watch your movie.”

Stiles’ laughs and grabs Derek’s hand that’s still in his hair and moves it to hip lips, he presses his lips against it and kisses each other his knuckles. “Don’t wait too long.” He says with a fond smile as he looks up at him and then places Derek’s hand back in his hair, his way of telling him he wants him to continue playing with it.

“Won’t.” Derek replies quietly, a small smile beginning to play on his own lips.

Stiles grins to himself and snuggles a little more around Derek as he moves his eyes back to the TV, as it turns out, pretending to be asleep was one of Stiles’ smartest ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Sterek! I've only ever written Desus from The Walking Dead before, so hopefully I did alright on this. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! 
> 
>  
> 
> My Sterek Tumblr - iistilesplusderekii 
> 
> My The Walking Dead Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
